R  E  A  L  I  Z  E
by Aiko Okinawa
Summary: Changmin itu bagaikan obat nyamuk bagi Kyuhyun! Enak saja, perhatian Sungmin yang  biasanya tertuju selalu padanya kini berganti arah pada adik tak sekandungnya tersebut. Chapter 2 update    RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"…"

"Aku bersedia untuk mengambil Park jung Soo, sebagai istriku, Kim Young Woon. Aku berjanji untuk setia padanya dalam susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua."

"…"

"Ya, saya bersedia… Mengambil Kim Youngwoon, sebagai suami saya, Park Jung Soo. Saya berjanji untuk setia padanya dalam susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua."

"…"

"**Kita akan membagi segala kegembiraan, kesedihan, selama kita berjalan bersama-sama… Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu seberapa panjang perjalanan tersebut,"**

"Kalian berdua telah berjanji, dan haramlah bagi kalian bila mengingkarinya. Berbahagialah, karena saat ini Tuhan tengah tersenyum menyaksikan pernikahan kalian."

* * *

><p>I dedicate this <strong>K<strong>yu**M**in Fanfiction, for readers who take the time you guys to leave a review to me…

_oOo_

**R E A L I Z E**

It's About KyuMin's Love Story

_oOo_

Kim Youngwoon(Kim Kangin)—Park Jungsoo(Kim Leeteuk)—Lee Taemin(Kim Taemin)—Shim Changmin(Kim Changmin)—Tan Hangeng(Cho Hankyung)—Kim Heechul(Cho Heechul)—Lee Donghae(Cho Donghae)

They will play on my Fiction as Kyu's Family and Ming's Family too ^^

_oOo_

Summary : Berawal dari seorang bayi malang yang ditemukan seorang lelaki di depan rumah mungil nan asrinya…

_oOo_

We are an ELF, original fans Super Junior.

Big Love For Them From Us!

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki berumur 27-an, tampak memarkirkan mobil sederhananya pada bagasi yang telah disediakan di samping rumah miliknya. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, sebelum memutuskan untuk mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu bergerak turun dari mobil sambil menarik sedikit kasar tas kerjanya yang menyangkut pada balik <em>seat belt<em> mobil.

"Yah! Dasar mobil tua! Seharusnya kau sudah pensiun sejak bulan kemarin!"

Umpatan keluar dari mulutnya, karena rasa lelah yang terbeban pada tubuhnya mengumpul dan bertambah, ketika tas kerja miliknya itu masih enggan untuk terlepas dari ikatan _seat belt_ mobilnya. Beberapa kali ia berusaha untuk menariknya keluar, tapi rupanya tas itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Aish!"

Dengan emosi yang membara, ia membanting pintu mobilnya keras-keras, dan berlari cepat menuju pintu rumahnya—yang dihuni oleh kedua anggota keluarganya juga.

Tetapi langkah-langkah kakinya itu terhenti mendadak, begitu melihat keranjang berwarna putih lusuh, yang tertutup di bagian atasnya dengan kain berwarna _soft red_. Di atas kain tersebut, tertempel selembar kertas bertuliskan hangul, yang diketik secara rapih oleh sang pengirim—mungkin.

"Kenapa ada orang yang secara tidak sopannya menaruh barang ini di depan pintu, eh?"

Lelaki itu berdecak sebal. Badannya ia bungkukkan ke arah keranjang tersebut, dan kedua tangannya terjulur begitu cepat meraih pegangan keranjang itu untuk menariknya ke atas.

SREK!

Tanpa sengaja, jari-jari besarnya menyingkap begitu saja kain yang sedaritadi menutupi benda misterius itu. Menampakkan bagian wajah seorang bayi mungil yang tampak terlelap begitu damai, dengan bibir mungilnya yang membuka kecil.

Lelaki berbadan sedikit besar itu tersentak kaget melihatnya. Alih-alih menghindari keributan, lelaki itu pun kembali menaruh keranjang tersebut pada teras rumahnya. Tersenyum kaku pada sang bayi sebelum ia menarik secarik kertas yang di abaikannya barusan.

'**Dear, Kim Family… **

**Bayi yang ada di dalam keranjang ini bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin…**

**Saya harap, kalian sekeluarga secara sukarela mau merawat dan menjaganya…**

**Maafkan kami bila bayi yang ada di dalam keranjang ini, begitu membuat anda kerepotan.**

**~Lee~'**

Lelaki bertubuh sedikit besar itu mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya tak berhenti membolak-balik kertas tersebut, matanya yang tajam pun dengan teliti memeriksa tiap sisi kertas berwarna merah jambu itu. "Tch! Cuma segini? Apa tidak terlalu singkat, eh?" Komentarnya.

CKLEK!

"Youngwoon-ah? Sedang apa kau disitu? Ayo masuk!"

Seorang wanita cantik muncul bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu rumah. Senyuman manis nan mempesona, berkembang begitu saja di wajahnya melihat sosok lelaki yang sebelumnya ia panggil, kini menatap dirinya dengan pandangan rindu.

Wanita cantik itu merona. Ia mengulum kembali senyumnya yang kian melebar sembari menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Tak kuasa melihat cara tatapan yang sejak dulu membuat dirinya terjatuh hati pada sosok lelaki bernama Youngwoon tadi.

"Eh? Ini bayi siapa, Youngwoon-ah?"

Wanita itu tersentak tiba-tiba, melihat sesosok bayi yang kini mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Jiwa keibuan-nya membuncah, dan reflek kedua tangannya terjulur untuk menarik bayi tersebut, keluar dari himpitan keranjang yang tampak menyesakkan.

"Iks…"

Bayi tersebut mengecap-kecapkan bibir mungilnya, gerakannya semakin lincah begitu wanita tersebut membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Aigo~ Imutnya~" Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya ia dekatkan lebih rapat pada bayi tersebut, dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada pipi chubby bayi bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Eunghh~ Iks…"

Bayi mungil itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke kiri—mengikuti arah sang wanita menggesekkan hidungnya. Tangan mungilnya terangkat, dan menepuk-tepuk kecil wajah wanita tersebut. Membuat sang wanita hanya terkekeh bahagia melihat tingkah manis bayi bermarga Lee.

"Jungsoo-ah… Aku tidak tau ini bayi siapa. Tapi, sepertinya ada seorang pasangan suami istri yang membuang bayi ini pada kita."

"Eh?" Wanita bernama Jungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikkan kekehannya, mendengar dan melihat Youngwoon—terkadang juga dipanggil Kangin—kini tengah menunjukkan secarik kertas merah jambu ke hadapan wajahnya. "Lee Sungmin? Merawat dan menjaganya? Dari pasangan yang bermarga Lee?"

Kangin tersenyum lembut, kedua tangannya dengan sigap mengangkat keranjang lusuh dan mendorong tubuh langsing Jungsoo—Leeteuk—yang tengah menggendong bayi Sungmin ke dalam rumahnya. "Lebih baik kita membicarakannya di dalam, Jungsoo-ah…" Ucapnya, sambil menyesap lembut tengkuk wanita berambut coklat seleher itu.

* * *

><p><strong>(One Year Later)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepasang suami istri yang tengah sibuk mengurusi kedua bayinya, tersenyum lebar sambil mendorong kereta bayi mereka yang siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan sidang tersebut.<p>

Yah, beberapa bulan yang lalu—tepatnya setelah mereka dititipkan seorang bayi mungil yang tidak diketahui orangtua-nya—pasangan pengantin muda Youngwoon dan Jungsoo sepakat untuk mengadopsi bayi bernama cantik Lee Sungmin, untuk menjadi salah satu anggota baru keluarganya.

Sangat menyenangkan rasanya, mempunyai anggota baru di keluarga Kim. Rasa lelah yang mendera, karena pasangan KangTeuk itu harus mondar-mandir ke persidangan hanya untuk mengadopsi bayi imut itu—maklum, Sungmin bukanlah bayi yang diambil dari panti sosial, oleh karena itu proses yang dilakukan untuk mengadopsi bayi manis itu sangatlah lama—hilang seketika, ketika mereka mendengar kuputusan hakim yang memutuskan seorang bayi Sungmin secara sah Negara menjadi milik keluarga Kim.

Berjalan menuju dimana mobil mereka diparkirkan, dengan senyuman yang masih terkembang begitu lebar. Kangin dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam berkas-berkas sah Sungmin, dan tangan di kiri yang sedang membawa beberapa alat bayi yang sebelumnya dijadikan barang bukti. Sementara Leeteuk, ia tengah menatap bahagia bayi Sungmin yang berumur 2 tahun, dan bayi mungil lainnya yang kini telah beranjak berumur 1 tahun, tengah menggeliatkan tubuh mereka pada kereta bayi miliknya.

"Kau berniat untuk membelikan sepasang piama tidur untuk bayi baru kita ini, Jungsoo-ah?" Tanya Kangin, sembari melipat dan memasukkan kembali kereta bayi tersebut di dalam bagasi mobilnya.

Leeteuk menengokkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil dan mengangguk kecil, "Tentu saja! Kita akan membeli piama tidur yang baru untuk Sungmin-ah." Jawabnya sambil memberi isyarat pada Kangin agar mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Kangin tersenyum manis ke arah Leeteuk lalu mengusap rambut coklat keemasan itu dengan sayang, "Kita berangkat!" Memekik semangat, lalu mulai menjalankan kemudi mobilnya.

* * *

><p><strong>(Four Years Later)<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang bocah mungil dengan kedua tangan menggenggam penuh buah labu itu, berlari kecil menuju rumah yang ada di sebrang rumahnya. Senyum yang terlukis di bibir <em>plump<em>-nya semakin melebar, kala rumah yang ditujunya sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sedikit kerepotan, bocah lelaki itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengetuk pintu.

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong-aseyo, ajumma_~" Sapanya riang ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Wanita itu terkekh melihat tingkah bocah mungil itu, tangannya terjulur ke depan lalu mengusap lembut rambut hitam kelam milik bocah yang ada di hadapannya. "_Ne, annyeong do_, Sungmin-ah! Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Kyuyun-nya ada, _ajumma_?" Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita cantik di depannya, bocah bernama Sungmin itu balik bertanya pada si '_ahjumma_' tersebut, "Minnie mau kasi ini ke Kyuyun…" Kepalanya menunduk dan menatap beberapa buah labu berukuran kecil yang memenuhi kedua tangan mungilnya.

Wanita itu menatap Sungmin dan tertawa kecil, ia yang sadar telah menghalangi pintu rumahnya langsung menggeser tubuhnya ke samping untuk memberikan sedikit ruang, agar bocah bertubuh kecil itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Kyuhyun-nya lagi mandi. Minnie-ah langsung masuk ke kamarnya saja, ya?" Tawarnya sambil mendorong tubuh lelaki berumur 6 tahun itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sungmin menurut pada apa yang wanita cantik itu tawarkan. Ia menatap wanita cantik itu dengan mata besarnya yang terlihat polos, dan segera berlari kecil menuju letak dimana kamar Kyuhyun berada.

* * *

><p>"Minnie yung!"<p>

Seorang bocah lelaki yang masih belum memakai bajunya, berlari kencang dan menubruk tubuh mungil Sungmin yang tengah duduk anteng di kursi meja belajar miliknya.

BRUK!

Terjungkal jatuh bersama ke lantai, dengan bocah lelaki berambut ikal yang menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin yang ada di bawahnya.

"_Jeongmal bogocippoyo_, Minnie yung!"

Bocah lelaki yang tak kalah mungil dari Sungmin, memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan berniat tidak akan melepaskannya sampai dirinya puas meluapkan rasa rindunya. Air-air segar yang belum sempat dikeringkan, berjatuhan dengan teraturnya ke bawah—ke arah Sungmin. Aroma susu bercampur melon, menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang baru selelai mandi, dan itu membuat Sungmin balik memeluk tubuh kecil Kyuhyun dengan eratnya juga.

"Minnie yung! Katanya yung cuma pelgi ke Jepang celama 1 minggu? Kenapa mala belada dicana celama 2 minggu lebi?" Protesnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin, "Dicini Kyu kecepian tau! Tiap ali cuma bica ngoblol ama bibi, _umma, appa, _ dan _baby_ yang maci di dalam pelut _umma_!"

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, membuat kedua gigi kelincinya yang besar terlihat jelas di hadapan teman mungilnya yang bernama Kyuhyun. "Ne, ne… Miane, Kyuyun-aaa~" Ucapnya dengan suara cempreng yang melengking di sekitar kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau lagi menerima kata maaf Sungmin. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, bocah lelaki yang ada di pelukannya itu, juga pernah meninggalkannya pergi ke China selama 3 minggu. Padahal, sebelumnya, bocah imut di hadapannya itu mengatakan bahwa ia hanya pergi selama seminggu!

"Cium bibil Kyu!"

"_Nde_?"

"Kyu gamau telima kata maaf Minnie yung, cebelum di cium ama Minnie yung!"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa aluc cium Kyu?"

"Coalnya Minnie yung udah bo-ong ama Kyu cebanyak 2 kali!" Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya berdiri, dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin, "Kalo gamau, ya uda! Yung ga uca kecini lagi!" Ancamnya.

Sekilas, mata bulat Sungmin melebar mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Tapi, karena tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Sungmin pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

CUP!

Sungmin mencium kilat pipi Kyuhyun yang begitu bulat. Dan menatap polos pada mata Kyuhyun yang melebar tak percaya. "_Miane_, Kyu~" Sungmin mencium lagi pipi bulat Kyu, dan terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Buru-buru ia gelengkan kepalanya, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Sungmin. "Kyu kan mintanya cium di bibil, Minnie yuuuung~ Bukan di pipi!" Tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipi putihnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya, dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kita maci kecil Kyu! Dan anak kecil ga bole melakukan 'itu' cebelum waktunyaaa!"

"Tapi_, umma appa_ celing melakukannya~ Dan itu wajal, Minnie yuuuung~"

"Itu kalena _ajumma_ dan _ajucci_ uda dewaca Kyu! Kau maci belum bole melakukannya!"

"Campe kapan, Minnie yung?"

"Campe kau belumul 25 taun lebi mungkin…"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras, tanda ia tidak terima. "Lama kali yung! Kyu kan maunya cekalang!" Protesnya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin lagi, "Kalo gitu, Minnie yung ga bakal Kyu maafin campe ntal kita belumul 25 taun lebi!"

Sungmin tersentak dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya, "Tidak bole, Kyu! Kata Ciwon, Tu(h)an ga cuka kalo ada olang yang caling belmucuan! Ga baik!"

"Kita ga mucuan Minnie yung! Kyu cuma ga mau maafin Minnie yung, campe kita belumul 25 taunan!"

"Cama aja, Kyu!"

"Beda, Minnie yung!"

"Pokonya Kyu aluc maafin Minnie cekalang!"

"Gamau!"

"Maafin, kalo engga Minnie pelgi dali luma Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar ancaman yang terlontar keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan kecil Sungmin lalu melarangnya untuk pergi jauh dari dirinya. "I-iya de… Minnie yung ku maafin…" Ralatnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang mulai berair, "Tapi Minnie yung jangan tinggalin Kyu cendili lagi!"

Sungmin tersenyum ceria. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengelus sayang rambut ikal Kyuhyun, "Ne, Minnie janji. Kalo ada kecempatan libulan lagi, Minnie bakal abicin waktu beldua ama Kyu aja ^^" Ucapnya serius. "Cekalang Kyu pake celana ama baju ya! Minnie bawakan banyak labu dali kampung Minnie di Jepang ^^"

Kyu mengangguk dan berlari semangat ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil underwear, celana santai dan baju bermotif polkadot miliknya, lalu menyerahkan pada Sungmin. "Pakein~ Kyu macih belum bica pake baju cendili…"

Sungmin terkekeh senang. Sebelum ia memakaikan Kyuhyun pakaian dalamnya, ia mengeringkan terlebih dulu badan Kyuhyun dengan handuk berwarna biru yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka berada.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas—mempermudah Sungmin untuk mengeringkan badannya. Dan berbisik pelan tepat di cuping telinga Sungmin berada, "Minnie yung! Kyu janji, kalo uda becal nanti—kalo Kyu uda bica makein baju buat olang lain. Olang peltama yang akan Kyu pakekan baju adalah Minnie yung!" Ucapnya dengan amat sangat serius. Membuat Sungmin yang begitu serius menghanduki Kyuhyun, hanya tersenyum sekilas tak menanggapi.

* * *

><p><strong>TBCEND**

* * *

><p><span>Ige mwoya?<span>

Huwah! Maafkan aku readers, udah buat ff lagi 

Cuma pengen ganti suasana sih… hehehe…

Anehkah? Kecepetan kah? Tidak jelas kah?

Tolong di Review yah~

Tapi, sebelumnya, aku mau tanya pendapat kalian.

Gimana kalo ff Empty Ears bakal ku hentikan, dan di ganti dengan ff ini? 

Pemain cast-nya dan jalan ceritanya mungkin sedikit sama~

Big Love, sama readers-ku yang mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk me-review~ ff ini, dan me-review ff Empty Ears-ku chap ke-4 :*


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah ransel merah bergambar the cars—kartun film yang berasal dari Negara Amerika—digenggam begitu erat oleh seorang bocah lelaki bertubuh mungil. Bibirnya yang ranum sejak tadi tidak berhenti membuka dan menutup sembari mengunyah sarapan paginya, yang tengah disuguhi seorang wanita cantik di hadapannya.

Ia memakan sarapan paginya dengan begitu lahap. Tidak sadar, jika ada beberapa tetes bubur berwarna orange yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir mungilnya. Turun, mengalir layaknya air gunung, dan melompat turun dari dagu bocah manis itu, ke sofa merah yang tengah di dudukinya di ruang tamu.

"Kyu-ah! Jangan membuat umma kerepotan! Makanlah yang benar, _chagi_~"

Ibu bocah itu berdecak kesal, sendok berbentuk beruang biru yang tengah di pegangnya terpaksa ia taruh kembali ke dalam mangkuk bubur anaknya. "Jika Kyu mau lekas menjemput Minnie hyung ke rumah… Kyu harus segera menghabiskan sarapan pagi ini dengan baik. _Ne_?" Pintanya dengan lembut, tangan kanannya yang menganggur kini bergerak untuk mengelus sayang surai indah milik anaknya.

"Tapi, Kyu gamau Minnie yung menunggu Kyu telalu lama~"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan menatap ibunya dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang terlihat teduh. Ia tentu sudah tidak sabar untuk berlari riang ke pagar ber-cat putih pucat di depan rumahnya, berteriak keras memanggil nama anak sulung keluarga Kim tersebut, sampai bocah itu keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan memberikan senyuman hangat yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa senang.

"_Arra_…_ Arra_…_ Umma_ akan mengijinkan Kyu pergi sekarang—tanpa menghabiskan bubur labu ini, kalau Kyu mau membawa bekal buatan _umma_ buat makan siang nanti di sekolah, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, tidak terlalu peduli dengan pesan ibunya yang jarang sekali ia patuhi. Ia pun bergegas mengambil kotak makan yang sudah disiapkan ibunya di meja makan lalu menyimpannya di dalam ransel.

Ibu Kyuhyun—Heechul—tersenyum manis, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup tulus pipi tembem anaknya. "Jangan membuat masalah di sekolah lagi, Kyu-ah! Jadilah anak yang baik. _Ne_?" Pesannya sebelum membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi menjemput Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli dan balik mengecup bibir ibunya, "_Ne umma_~" Dan segera berlari riang keluar rumah untuk menjemput _hyung_ kesayangannya.

* * *

><p>I made this fanfiction with love, for readers who wanna take the time to leave a review to me 3<p>

**R E A L I Z E**

It's About KyuMin's Love Story

Kim Youngwoon(Kim Kangin)—Park Jungsoo(Kim Leeteuk)—Lee Taemin(Kim Taemin)—Shim Changmin(Kim Changmin)—Tan Hangeng(Cho Hankyung)—Kim Heechul(Cho Heechul)—Lee Donghae(Cho Donghae)

They will play on my Fiction as Kyu's Family and Ming's Family too ^^

Summary : Changmin itu bagaikan obat nyamuk bagi Kyuhyun! Enak saja, perhatian Sungmin yang biasanya tertuju selalu padanya kini berganti arah pada adik tak sekandungnya tersebut.

Super Junior isn't mine and yours.

.

Super Junior just a group of the boys who have one heart like an angel from Heaven.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun kecil mendengus kesal. Kedua kakinya yang mungil sedaritadi tidak bisa berhenti menghentakkan langkahnya di jalan menuju sekolah TK mereka berada.<p>

Matanya yang polos, sedikit melirik kesal ke arah seorang bocah imut yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan kiri seorang bocah lelaki lainnya—yang tentu Kyuhyun kecil tidak tahu—yang berada di samping kanannya.

Kyuhyun kecil bukannya cemburu—ia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cemburu, apa itu cinta—pada sosok bocah asing yang kini tengah mengambil alih perhatian bocah imut kesayangannya—Kim Sungmin.

Ia hanya begitu jengah oleh racauan tak penting—ini menurut Kyuhyun—berasal dari bocah mungil yang memekakkan gendang telinganya saat ini! Suaranya bahkan 5x lipat lebih cempreng dibandingkan suara bocah imut yang ada diantara mereka. _So amazing_!

"Min yung!"

Bocah bermarga Cho itu mulai jengah, ia menarik pelan ujung seragam TK—kotak-kotak warna biru tua dan putih—milik Sungmin, untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatian bocah _innocent_ tersebut.

"Ne?"

"Minnie yung nyuekkin Kyu!"

Kelinci mungil itu mengerjap-kerjapkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Merasa bingung dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bocah setahun lebih muda darinya tersebut, padahal sedaritadi ia merasa tidak sama sekali melakukan suatu kesalahan pada _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"Minnie yung dalitadi telus mandangin anak itu! Campe-campe Kyu engga dianggap ada!" Lenguhan protes dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar dan segera menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Bibirnya yang mungil kini merekah lebar menghasilkan cengiran khas anak-anak ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia terkekeh sekilas, lalu menarik tubuh mungil bocah di samping kanannya menghadap pada Kyuhyun.

"_Miane_, Kyu…" Pintanya, "kenalkan… Ini Kim Changmin… Dia adik kandung Minnie yang pelnah Minnie celitain ke Kyu, 2 taun yang lalu… hehe…" lanjutnya begitu polos.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin—yang sedaritadi ia anggap sebagai obat nyamuk—galak, mengirim sebuah telepati yang mengartikan agar bocah dengan tinggi tubuh sama dengannya, segera menjauh dari Sungmin-NYA. Yang tentu saja dibalas dengan kekehan polos oleh bocah itu.

"Changminnie mulai cekalang akan belada catu cekolah dengan kita ^^ Kata umma, Minnie halus jaga Changminnie kemanapun dia belada… Dali belangkat cekolah, campe pulang cekolah nanti… Kyu ga malah kan?"

Sungmin kecil menatap resah ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu dan hapal, bagaimana rupa wajah Kyuhyun, jika bocah itu menangkap basah dirinya tengah akrab dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya dan kembali berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Tak peduli telah meninggalkan dua Minnie yang kini salah satunya tengah menarik saudara—tidak se—kandungnya untuk mengejar langkah jalan Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat.

Sembari mengejar bocah berumur 5 tahun itu. Kim Sungmin pun juga memikirkan beberapa ide yang mungkin bisa membujuk sang _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu agar tidak bersikap merepotkan seperti ini.

_Well,_ meskipun dirinya pernah melakukannya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja! Kyuhyun tak berubah. Sedikit'pun tak berubah, tak peduli bahwa dirinya telah banyak beringkar janji pada Sungmin di masa kecilnya.

.

₀•₀•₀•₀•₀-LoveLoveLove-₀•₀•₀•₀•₀

.

Bel masuk sekolah—TK—telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Mengingatkan para anak-anak maupun guru yang ada di sekolah itu untuk memasuki kelasnya masing-masing dan melaksanakan kewajiban mereka melaksanakan aktifitas Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar (KBM) seperti biasa.

"Cungmin yung~"

Sebuah suara khas anak umur 5 tahun, menggelegar lumayan keras pada kelas B yang kini tengah melaksanakan do'a pagi mereka dengan khusuk. Bocah dengan rambut _pure black_-nya itu melongokkan kepalanya yang mungil ke dalam kelas B dan tersenyum lebar, mendapati anak kecil yang dicarinya tengah berdo'a—entah serius atau tidak—dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang bergerak-gerak nakal. Tempat duduk anak yang dicarinya pun sangat amat strategis!—Berada pada barisan paling depan, di tengah-tengah kelas.

Tanpa rasa bersalah ataupun risih. Bocah berumur genap 5 tahun itu berlari riang menuju meja 'Cungmin'nya berada, dan menatap intens pada sosok mirip kelinci itu yang tengah menutup kedua mata bulatnya.

"Cungmin yung!"

Bocah itu menyolek-colek lengan mungil lelaki kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Membuat yang di colek-pun membuka matanya ragu.

"Holaa, Min yung~" Sapanya riang.

Sungmin tersentak sekilas. Diliriknya sang guru—wali kelasnya—yang masih begitu khusuk berdo'a dengan kesepuluh jari yang saling bergenggaman. Kemudian, dialihkannya kembali ke arah sosok bocah bertampang manis yang kini tengah melambaikan sebelah tangan mungilnya di hadapan wajahnya.

"Changminnie tidak macuk kelas?"

Sungmin menatap bingung ke arah bocah—adiknya—bernama Changmin. Tidak ia sangka, di hari pertama Changmin masuk ke sebuah bangunan bernama 'Sekolah' rupanya bocah itu sudah berani kabur dari kelasnya—kelas A.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya polos, ia tersenyum semakin lebar sembari menunjukkan sebuah tas mungil miliknya yang bergambar salah satu member _Teletubbies_ bernama _Po_. "Pelajalan Minnie yang peltama itu senam pagi, yung~ Dan gulu Minnie bilang, Minnie halus ganti pakean Minnie dengan selagam Minnie yang ini~" Ujarnya ceria, tak peduli dengan suaranya yang semakin keras, sudah membuat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas B untuk berdo'a, buyar seketika.

Kyuhyun—yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sungmin—sudah menatap garang pada Changmin sedaritadi. Melipat kedua tangannya kesal ke arah Changmin sembari memikirkan hal-hal yang tak pasti seputar sifat siswa baru di hadapannya yang manja.

"Telus buat apa Minnie kecini? Luang ganti baju kan tempatnya bukan dicini~" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya imut. Sedikit menoel-noel tas dengan warna nge-_jreng_ yang menghalangi pandangannya dari sang wali kelas yang kini tengah tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah kedua saudara kakak-adik tersebut.

Changmin memajukan bibir bawahnya, memberi kesan ngambek walaupun—gagal—yang ada membuat Sungmin gemas sendiri. "Minnie kan ga bisa pake baju sendili, Minnie yuuung~" Erangnya sebal. Hei! Seharusnya tak perlu Changmin beritahu, Sungmin pun sudah sadar bukan? Mengingat mereka tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama.

Sungmin tergelak lalu tertawa malu. Kelinci manis itu kemudian melompat kecil dari bangkunya, dan menarik sang adik pergi dari kelasnya untuk sekedar memakaikan seragam olahraganya.

.

₀•₀•₀•₀•₀-LoveLoveLove-₀•₀•₀•₀•₀

.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir marum-nya. Kakinya sedaritadi tak henti-henti untuk menghentak kesal lantai kelas, mendapati Sungmin-nya kini tengah tertawa riang sembari mengejar sang adik tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit'pun padanya.

Hei! Ini sudah setengah jam lamanya kedua saudara itu saling mengejar satu sama lain, tapi sepertinya tanda-tanda kelelahan di guratan kedua wajah imut itu tampak sama sekali tidak terlihat, membuat Kyuhyun harus bersabar menunggu mereka bermain sampai tubuh keduanya melemas.

"Kyu~ Mau belgabung?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon atas tawaran yang Changmin berikan padanya. Ia tersenyum manis sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang masih tak ada hentinya berlari.

"Minnie yung~ Lapaaaal~ Ayo makan bekal baleng~" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang dengan suaranya yang masih cempreng. Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, bibir mengerucut serta mata yang menuntut paksa agar dituruti, "Kyu bawa bekal, Min yuuung~" Teriaknya lagi, "Ayoo makaaaan~"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, mengabaikan seorang Kim Changmin yang masih terus berlari untuk menghindari kejaran _hyung_'nya. Menatap heran punggung Kyuhyun yang kini berbalik masuk ke dalam kelas mereka dengan langkah sedikit tergesa.

Apa Kyuhyun marah?

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Tidak mungkin'kan bocah manis bermarga Cho itu marah lagi hanya karena melihat dirinya tengah bermain berdua bersama sang adik?

"Minnie yung! Ayo makaaan~"

Sungmin mengerjap kedua mata kelincinya berkali-kali, merasa kaget karena sesosok bocah yang sebelumnya sudah mengambil alih pikirannya, tengah terduduk semangat pada sebuah meja piknik yang berada tak jauh dari tempat bermain yang disediakan di samping lapangan mungil TK.

"Umma membawakan Kyu bekal hali ini! Ayo makan baleng!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya yang sipit sedikit melebar ceria, mendapati semangkuk biscuit berukuran mungil dengan rasa kesukaannya—coklat—bersama sebotol susu rasa vanilla yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Huwah! Minnie yung! Kau liat? Umma bahkan tau cekali kalau Kyu cangat tidak cuka makanan belat ketika jam makan ciang di cekolah~ Umma membuat bekal cereal kecukaan Kyu hali ini~"

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan riang, matanya yang indah itu kini beralih menatap Sungmin yang tengah mengulas senyuman manis di wajah aegyo'nya, "Minnie yung! Mana bekal Minnie yung! Ayo makan~ Kyu lapal~" Teriaknya sembari berdecak sebal layaknya orang dewasa lakukan.

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Sambil berlari sekaligus melompat kecil, ia memasuki kelas untuk mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang tentu berisi bekal miliknya sendiri. Berlari keluar mengikuti Kyuhyun dan duduk tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Woaaahh~ Kimbap! Enak cekali yung! Ungg~ Kyu ingin~"

Kyuhyun menatap lapar pada bekal yang ada di sebrangnya kini. Ia bahkan berdiri dari bangkunya untuk menatap lebih jelas bekal milik Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan hangat.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ia mendorong sedikit jauh kotak bekalnya pada Kyuhyun dan memberikannya sepasang sumpit aluminium miliknya serta. "Kyu mau? Kita bica tukelan bekal kalau Kyu memang benal-benal menginginkan kimbap buatan umma Minnie~" Tawarnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Kedua kakinya kini sudah berbaik hati untuk kembali duduk manis seperti semula. Sambil berpikir, bocah manis itu menggigit serta mengulum sendok beruang berwarna biru beruang kesayangannya.

"Kalo Kyu kelamaan mikir... Mending Minnie makan dulu—"

"Kyu mau! Tapi, bekel yang Kyu bawa ga bisa buat Minne yung kenyang~"

Sungmin terdiam menghentikan aktivitas tangannya yang nyaris menyumpitkan salah satu kimbap kesukaannya dari dalam kotak bekal mini berwarna merah mudanya. Ia menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman tulus terukir dari sudut-sudut bibirnya, perlahan ia menurunkan kembali sumpitnya dan menyerahkannya pada bocah lelaki manis di hadapannya, "_Gwenchana_~ Minnie cuka ko ama cereal yang Kyu bawa ^^ apalagi ada cucu'nya."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak percaya. Ia melepas kembali sendok blue bear'nya yang berakhir dengan suara "PLOP" pelan. "Benel ni gapapa kalo Minnie yung makan ciang pake bekel kaya gini?" Tanyanya ragu yang direspon anggukan oleh bocah lelaki satahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Kyu boleh makan bekel Minnie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Ia bersegera meraih kotak bekal mini milik kakak lelakinya dan juga sumpit yang masih Sungmin pegang secara tiba-tiba. Membuat sebuah dengusan kesal menguar halus dari sebuah bibir mungil nan manis milik Sungmin, "Selamat makan!" Kyuhyun berteriak riang dan dengan lahap ia menyumpitkan salah satu kimbap'nya dengan sekali suap ke dalam bibir ranum khas miliknya.

"Eh! Kyu~ Kyu tadi bilang apa?" Sungmin membulatkan sepasang mata kelincinya, tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya hendak menyiramkan susu vanilla ke dalam kotak bekal milik Kyuhyun terhenti seketika.

"Eung?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut, ia memikir sekilas apa yang barusan ia ucapkan sembari berusaha menelan paksa satu bulatan penuh kimbap di dalam organ mulutnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan, "Se-Selamat makan... _Waeyo_, Minnie yung?" Tanyanya heran.

"Uwa~" Sungmin membuka bibir mungilnya tak percaya. Ia menatap bangga pada adik kesayangannya sambil menepukkan sepasang telapak tangan mungilnya dengan semangat di hadapan bocah itu sendiri, "Minnie ga pelcaya Kyu bica ngedauluin Minnie lebih dulu~ Ugh! Padahal kan Minnie lebih tua dari Kyu~" Menggembungkan kedua pipi tembem'nya kesal walau alih-alih kekehan manis'lah yang keluar di akhir.

"Eh? Ngedauluin apa, Minnie yung? Emang ada yang salah sama omongan Kyu sekarang ya?" Masih dengan polos—atau pabbo—nya bocah berkulit pucat itu memandang tuntutan ke arah Sungmin yang berbicara masih tidak dimengerti olehnya sekalipun.

Sungmin megerucutkan bibir mungilnya kesal, bocah lelaki yang baru berumur 5 tahun tapi sudah berada di kelas TK B itu, diam-diam ternyata tak secerdas... Err... Lebih tepatnya tak sepeka yang ia pikirkan selama dirinya dengan Kyuhyun bersama sejak dulu, "Kyu pabbo~" Ejeknya dengan leletan lidah mungil yang mengarah pada Kyuhyun, "Kyu ga cadal cama cekali."

"Kyu ga akan sadal sampe Minnie yung mau kasih tau Kyu, apa yang salah sam—"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua mata sipitnya. Sepasang tangan kecil—tangan kanan masih memegang erat sepasang sumpit milik Sungmin—yang kini telah mendarat menutupi bibir tebal miliknya mendekap semakin erat di sekitar daerah bibirnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman lebar di balik dekapan tangannya sambil menatap tak percaya ke arah bocah lelaki imut yang kini juga tengah membalas tatapan mata teduhnya.

"Kyu lemot ahh~" Bersenandung kecil, Sungmin pun juga melahap sesendok cereal coklat dengan susu vanilla yang sedaritadi ia biarkan, "Nyam~ Nyam~" sedikit mengecap dan menatap gerah ke arah Kyuhyun yang tak henti menatap riang padanya, "Belhenti menatap Minnie cepelti itu, Kyu!" Titah Sungmin dan melahap lagi sesendok cereal milik Kyuhyun—yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya.

"HUWAAAAA!" Kyuhyun berteriak gembira. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melompat kecil dari bangku piknik tersebut, lalu secepat kilat, ia menarik tangan Sungmin—membawa bocah manis itu berdri di hadapannya—semangat untuk kemudian dibawanya dalam pelukan erat nan menghangatkan khas tubuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "HUWAAAA~ Kyu akhilnya bisa bicala huluf 'S'~ Bahkan lebih dulu dalipada M innie yung~~" Racaunya girang.

Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya lagi. Merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan menyiratkan ejekan pada dirinya, "Lepas Kyu~ Minnie lapel~ pengen makan!" Menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya tidak nyaman meskipun merasa enggan.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia—dengan berat hati—melepaskan Sungmin dari pelukannya setelah mengecup sayang sepasang pipi tembam Sungmin yang sudah membuatnya gemas sedari awal. Menatap Sungmin walau dirinya masih berdiri terpaku di samping meja piknik makan mereka.

"Minnie yung~"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sejenak dan kembali melahap rakus beberapa sendok cereal miliknya yang melayu, "Hm?" Responnya malas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu, beberapa jari mungilnya bergerak saling memainkan satu sama lain secara salting. "Telimakasih~" Ucapnya tulus, "Kyu seneng akilnya Kyu bisa bicala huluf 'S'..."

"Ne, Minnie juga~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, ia kembali duduk dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya, "Kyu mau ngelayain hal ini beldua ama Minnie yung di lumah Kyu. Mau ya?" Tawarnya berharap.

Sungmin berhenti mengunyah, ia menatap ragu-ragu ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah meminta sebuah jawaban _positive_ untuknya. "Hanya beldua?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk riang, ia kini mengambil kembali sumpit milik Sungmin yang terjatuh di dalam kotak bekal makannya, lalu menyuapkan kembali sebuah kimbap ke dalam organ mulutnya, "_Ne_! Minnie yung tau tidak? _Umma_ Kyu hali ini buat banyak bubul labu kesukaan Minnie yung loh~" Adunya dan kini tengah tenggelam ke dalam nikmatnya kimbap buatan sang _ahjumma_.

Mendengar kata 'labu', bocah manis berperawakan mungil itu melebarkan lagi sepasang mata bulatnya pada Kyuhyun, "Benalkah?" Ucapnya memastikan.

"Ne! Maka dali itu, Kyu ajak Minnie yung buat makan baleng bubul labu buatan umma di taman belakang lumah Kyu. Mau ya?"

"Tentu caja! Minnie cuka bubul labu buatan ahjumma, Kyu~ Lacanya benal-benal ga bica ilang dali lidah Minnie campe cekalang~"

"Hehehehe~ Kalo gitu, setelah pulang sekolah, Minnie yung langsung aja ya ke lumah Kyu ^^"

"Ciap, kapten Cho!"

"Hehehe~ Jangan panggil Kyu gitu ahh, Minnie yung~ Maluuuu~"

Sungmin terkekeh riang, tawanya semakin melebar kala bola matanya yang menyejukkan itu, menangkap jelas pipi berisi Kyuhyun yang mulai merona.

.

"Oya! Satu lagi! Jangan ajak adik Minnie yung yang ga jelas itu dalam acala kita beldua loh! Kyu ga suka!"

.

**ToBeContinue~**

**.**

HUWAAAAAA! Astaga! Maaf yah udah menunggu terlalu lama #Bow

Akhir-akhir ini sibuk TO, dan juga mantengin video KyuMin di SS4

Ugh! Mana tanggal 5 Maret—minggu depan—angkatan aku udah mulai UUB lagi

Aish! Bunuh sayaaaaa~

Try Out di sekolah saya ada 7x kalo readers ingin tau... #PLAK!

TO dari Jakarta 2, dari DikNas 2, dari Al-Azhar 2, dan dari bimbel 1

Argh! Mengerikan! Jari-jari saya nyaris patah semua, hanya untuk melingkari bulatan mengerikan kertas LJK!

Pemerintah nyebelin! Belagu yak! Alah Indonesia negara berkembang doang, gaya udah selangit, pake ngadain UN!

.

Huweee~ Maaf saya jadi curcol gini di FFn TT_TT

.

Okehh~ Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Menurutku... Chapter ini sangat mengecewakan readers...

TT_TT MAAAAFFFFF~ MIANHAAEEEEEEE~

chapter besok mau di cepetin jadi anak SD ⌐_⌐ atau TK aja dulu?

.

Oya! Saya hanya ingin tau, apa SS4INA udah di confirm kehadirannya?

Kalo udah... Ada yang mau memberitahu saya berapa harga tiketnya, dari termurah sampe yang mahal?

Kalo meras kerepotan, kalian bisa mention ke Lusi130797 ko... Thanks before~

.

Chapter ini dibuat khusus pada readers yag bernama :

EVILYOURA301

KYUMIN POREPER

KYUMINLINZ92

GYURIEVIL

HONEY26

KYUANAE

ARAPIDOOY

PARK HYUNRA

EVILBUNGSU KYUMINBABY137

KYUHYUNJIYOON

-EVILHAN-

JIYOO861015

MIN13DYA

MIMIYEON

YUKI-CHAN

MINNIE101

MINGKYU

QTEMIN

SIBUMXOXO

KYUROSAKI NAGI

CHIKYUMIN

RYU **"Thanks to review my fic. Tapi, apa kau tau, uname yang kamu gunakan ini, megingatkan aku pada sosok pendiri group berotak childish, dimana group itu adalah tempat dimana aku debut meluncurkan ff berpairing KyuMin."**

SAMANTHA LAU

GAMEKYU

And...

Ka Agnes**—yang udah komentari ff aku lewat face to face~ Love you~**

.

**Tolong di review yaaa~**


End file.
